


Strój (Accoutrement)

by Malutka_Sowa



Series: Drabble - Mormor (tłumaczenie) [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Beer, Disguise, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dress, Laughter, M/M, Reapers, Roleplay, Translation, Transvestite, Travesty, impostor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa
Summary: Sebastian też potrafi dedukować.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Accoutrement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833408) by [Sherly_Marshal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal). 



Sebastian podejrzewał, że Jim lubi się przebierać. Sprawa była prosta: jeśli nadarzała się okazja, żeby zostać oszustem lub poderwać małą patolog, to Jim przebierał się z tak dużą dokładnością, że nie można było nie zauważyć, że ma to w zwyczaju.

Był jak wąż, który zrzuca skórę, świat był jego teatrem, Londyn sceną, a wszyscy ludzie publicznością! Był postrzelony, a odgrywanie ról bawiło go tak, że zaczynał się śmiać.

\- Seb! Jestem ładny?

Snajper aż wypluł piwo. Jim w czarnej sukni żałobnej przypominał kostuchę! Sebastian pocałował go w rękę, śmiejąc się.

\- Wspaniały.


End file.
